A falling star legend
by Nino-chan
Summary: What if Vegeta made a wish for bulma to be a saiyan. please R/R Chapter two is up now...
1. Default Chapter

A falling star legend  
  
He had heard of it from Kakarott's brat. If you made a wish after seeing a falling star it would come true. But that was only a story the parents told their children to bring them to sleep. And what could he wish for anywise… Eternal live wasn't what he wanted anymore. He could kill anybody if he wanted to, now Freeza was gone. Live on Earth wasn't so bad either.   
"VEGETA!!!! GET DOWN HERE! DINNER IS READY!!!!", he heard that blue-hair woman yell out of the kitchen window. He knew very well that her name was Bulma but he liked to call her woman just to be annoying.   
They ate in silence till Bulma was sick of it. "Well.. Say something!", Bulma snapped at Vegeta. "What am I suppose to say?!", yelled the angry prince back. "Anything! Say that the food is terrible like you always do!", Bulma liked arguing more than the silence between them. "Yes it's horrible! Is that what you wanted to know?", that was a great mistake. "OUT! NOW! AND DON'T THINK I WILL MAKE FOOD FOR YOU EVER AGAIN!", Bulma was furious. She didn't have to say that twice because Vegeta was out of sight in a second.   
He went back to the C.C. around midnight. He lay in bed and couldn't get to sleep. After an hour lying with his eyes closed, he got up and went outside on his balcony. He watched to Bulma's room and saw that her lights were out. 'She isn't that bad.. and she is beautiful, very beautiful! If she only were a saiyan… Then I would definitely make her my mate!', he thought. He thought about what Gohan told him about the falling stars. 'It couldn't hurt anyone trying.' so he waited and waited and waited. Finally he saw one. He made his wish as soon as possible, because he thought that only the first one that made a wish would have it granted. "Iwishbulmawasasaiyan", he said. He went back to bed after a few minutes and it didn't take long for sleep to come over him.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bulma had slept wonderful, she jumped out bed and threw the curtains open. The sun was shining. 'What a lovely day! I can try on my new skirt!', she thought happily. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. "What the &%^@##%!!!", she cursed while undressing. She put a hand on her butt and moved it up higher till she felt it… "Oh my god.. What do I have on my back.", she murmured. She took of the rest of her under wear and looked in the mirror. "Oh.. What a relieve its just my tail!", she sighed, then turned on the shower and got under the warm water. 'I'm being ridicules, freaking out because of my tail!", she thought to herself. 'Wait a minute.. A tail?!", she stepped in front of the mirror and looked again. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH", she yelled and tried to pull it off. "Ouch", she cursed. 'Yes, I really have a tail. Must be something people get when living with a annoying saiyan… My parents probably have one to. I research it in my lab.' and she was again under the water and washing her hair.   
An hour later she came downstairs, she had on long summer dress (so she could hide her tail). Mrs. Briefs already made breakfast, and was eating with Vegeta. "Good morning dear!", she said happily. "Morning mother! Morning Vegeta!", Bulma answered. "Hmmm…", was the respond she got from him, not that she expected more. "Oh before I forget, what were you screaming about?", asked Mrs. Briefs while she gave Bulma her breakfast.   
"Nothing, the shower was to cold.", Bulma made up. "Silly girl!", her mother laughed. After Bulma finished her plate she was still very hungry, "Mom? Can I get some more?", she asked. "But honey, usually you don't even finish your first!", Mrs. Briefs looked worried. "Well, I'm just hungry.", Bulma said while she began eating from the second plate her mother put down.   
Bulma walked to her lab after 5 plates of food. She felt like she had so much energy, much more than usual that is. Than the telephone rang. "BULMA!! IT'S FOR YOU!!!", Mr. Briefs yelled. Bulma picked up the telephone, "moshi moshi!". "Hey Bulma! Do you want to go shopping?" "Of course Chi-Chi! Shall I pick you up in about an hour?" "Okay! Till then!" And they hang up.  



	2. Chapter two

sorry it took so long, but fanfiction.net wasen't working...  
  
  
Chapter two!  
  
Bulma rode in her car to Chi-Chi and they went to the mall. "Where shall we go first?" asked Chi-Chi. "There's a sale in a cool shop! All the clothes are half the price!" said Bulma. "Come on! Let's get going!" answered Chi-Chi pulling Bulma to the shop she was talking about. There were many cool pants, after ten minutes Chi-chi had tried on hundreds of them but had only four she really liked. Bulma had tried one on to, but couldn't fit in because of her tail. 'Annoying thing!' she cursed in her thought. After another hour they left the shop. Chi-Chi had bought six pants and four dresses and two skirts. Bulma had bought only two dresses and three skirts. "Bulma?" Chi-chi asked. "Hmm?" "Why didn't you buy one of the cool pants? Are you sick or something? Usually you buy hundreds of them!" Chi-Chi said. "They didn't fit." it wasn't a lie. They walked past a restaurant. "Oh, food!" yelled Bulma. "Hungry?" asked Chi-chi. "Yes! Very hungry!" answered Bulma while drooling at the delicious donuts. "Let's eat something then!" said chi-Chi and they walked inside and ordered. "I will have two donuts and a cup of tea." Chi-Chi said. "And I will have ten donuts and an extra large Coca Cola." Bulma said. Chi-Chi and the women behind the counter looked at Bulma if she was making a joke and they began laughing. "What?" Bulma asked and they saw that she was serious.  
Their food was served and they began eating. When Bulma, after a few seconds, finished her tenth donut Chi-Chi spoke, "We're going to the doctor! There is definitely something wrong with you." "No! I'm fine." Bulma answered. And they went back to the car and Bulma brought Chi-Chi home.  
  
  
~ While Bulma was gone shopping ~  
  
Vegeta was training but decided to take a brake for something to eat. He went inside and straight to the refrigerator. That's when he found out there was no more food left! "Where the hell did all the food go?!", he growled. He looked over to the table, it was full of empty plates. 'I didn't eat that much.' he thought. He observed the table a little better, and found out that there were five plates where Bulma used to eat. 'Weird.' he thought but left it as it was and went back training with an empty stomach.   
  
  
"I'M HOME!!!" yelled Bulma. "Finally…" she heard someone growling "and there we have Vegeta.." she said to herself. Vegeta sat on the couch watching TV. "Why aren't you training?" she asked. "There's no more food left, and I can't train with an empty stomach!" he said angry. "No more food left? Where did it all go?" asked Bulma. Vegeta was so angry that he began powering up. "YOU! YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD!" screamed Vegeta. "Me? Oh! Yes, now I remember." Bulma said giggling and walked to her lab.   
"HEY! Aren't you gonna get me some food?" Vegeta asked. "We can go out, to a restaurant or something. So just wait until its dinner time." with that she shut the door.   
  
Bulma began her research. First she took a blood sample. When she looked at it was normal but when she looked at it trough the telescope it was different from the normal human blood. Carefully she looked at a sample of Vegeta's blood (That she got from him when he was unconscious from an explosion in the gravity room). After comparing hers to Vegetas, she saw that they were identical. 'I.. I.. I'm a Saiyan?' the thought scared her but she also found it exciting.   
  
Bulma came out of her lab after three hours. "Finally! Can we eat now?" Vegeta asked. "Well, I said I would never make you dinner but if we go to a restaurant then I wouldn't have to! Okay let's go!" She said and took a capsule and went outside where she tossed it on the ground and there was a car. "Hop in!" she said happily. After fifteen minutes of arguing she got Vegeta to get in the car and they drove off to town.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if it's short but I don't have time tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for your reviews! I think the next chapter will be up on Thursday ore Friday  
  
In the next chapter you get to know how the 'evening out' goes!   
  



	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
  
"Well, this looks like a nice place to me. What do you think?" Bulma asked. They were in front of a Mexican restaurant. Vegeta took a good look at it and after a few seconds he made his decision. "As long as they have food." He said. "Duh!" Bulma murmured and got out of the car, Vegeta soon followed and they went inside.   
"A table for two please." Bulma said to the servant. "Right this way!" he said and brought them to a beautiful table in a corner, it was lit by candlelight and it had a nice view over a fountain. "It's perfect." Bulma said to him and sat down. Vegeta looked not impressed but also sat down. "Isn't this romantic!" said Bulma excited. Vegeta looked angry at her and gave his answer by blowing out the candlelight.   
"You'll never change." Sighed Bulma and began to read the menu. A few minutes later the waiter came to take their orders. "I'll take 'the meat from the grill for four persons'." Said Bulma. "I'll take that too." Vegeta said. The waiter looked at the two and then walked back to the kitchen.   
  
"Is there something wrong with you?" Vegeta asked while they were eating. "Worried about me?" Bulma asked. "NO! It's just that there's nobody to fix the gravity room if you're sick. "My father can fix it." "Yes, but he is always on holiday." "Well, don't worry about it because I'm not sick, I feel great!" Bulma said. They finished their dinner and decided to take a last red wine. Suddenly music began to play and people began dancing. "Come on! Let's dance!" Bulma proposed. "NO!" "What's the matter? Can't dance?" Bulma laughed. "I can dance!" "I have to see before I believe!" at this Vegeta growled but stood up and began to walk toward the dance-floor with Bulma following him.   
They danced on three songs and then went back to their seats. "Wow! You're indeed a good dancer Vegeta!" exclaimed Bulma. Vegeta growled in response. 'Maybe I can growl too!' thought Bulma and tried "GRRRROWW!!" Vegeta was shocked but Bulma was too. "Wow! I can growl too!" Bulma yelled. "H.. How?" Vegeta asked. "I'm not telling you!" Bulma giggled.   
Vegeta took a sip of his wine, "How could you possibly have changed so much in such a short time.. Wait! Please don't tell me you're pregnant or something!"   
Bulma's eyes grew wide, "No, I'm not pregnant! And would you care if I was?" she asked. "Yes! I don't want a brat around and especially not a brat from that blasted human, what's his name again? Oh yeah Yamcha." He answered. Bulma giggled again but then sighed "Don't worry then, he doesn't want me anymore if he finds out." She murmured. "Finds out what?!". "It's a secret!" "Tell me woman, or I'll blast your ugly face into very tiny pieces! And then it will be uglier than it is now, if that's even possible…" "I love you too!" Vegeta remained silent. "I think you didn't understand, woman…" started Vegeta. "Oh, I understood it alright! And I feel the same for you. Maybe I should break up with Yamcha…" "WHAT??? DO YOU CHOOSE YAMCHA OVER ME?! I… I…" "You're what?" "None of your concern woman!".  
"Eh… Excuse me sir, but eh… could you please get off of the table, because we don't want to have tables that are broken." Bulma started laughing. "You really think the table can break under the weight of a teeny weeny little man?! You must be joking, right?" "Well… well…" The waiter turned red and ran away. "Eh… check please!" yelled Bulma. The waiter came back with the check. Bulma gave her credit card and a minute later she and Vegeta stood outside. "Well, that was nice, wasn't it?" Bulma didn't give Vegeta any time to answer. "But I'm still kinda hungry… Let's buy some ice-cream!" Vegeta gave her a puzzled look. "You sure? You really aren't pregnant? Maybe we better buy one of those tests… Just to make sure!" "NO I'M NOT PREGNANT!!! GRRRROW!!!" The people on the sidewalk looked at her. "WHAT?!" she yelled at them. Then they all walked on. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him to the ice cafe. "I'll take the biggest coupe, with all flavors, nuts, chocolate sprinkles, and whipped cream! Want something too Veggie-chan?" "Same…" It was quiet for a minute, because he was too surprised to say anything else. But then: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" But Bulma had her mouth full of ice cream, which the woman behind the counter had put in front of her. Then Vegetas face was hid behind a giant ice coupe too. He wolfed it down, and saw that Bulma had finished hers too. "Let's go!" Bulma paid, and left. Vegeta followed her. "What's wrong with you woman? You eat like me, you growl like me…? Do you have some kind of obsession with me?! Because if you do… I'd have to kill you, you know, I cannot tolerate this kind of behavior."   
  
  
  
  
  
Liked this part? I wrote this part together with the No part of Nino… But she only did the last bit… I think the last chapter should be up on Sunday, but if I don't have enough time it will be up on Friday because I'll be going on a holiday! Yay!! Yippee!!!   
  
  
In the next chapter, Yamcha is coming to the CC and finds out the truth about Bulma!!! TUNUNUUUUUUU!  
  
  
Please!!! Revieuw!!! I just loooove revieuws!!!  



	4. Chapter four

Chapter four  
  
  
"No, You'll find out soon enough." Bulma answered. They walked a few minutes before Bulma threw a capsule on the ground and hopped in. "Come on, Vegeta! Jump in!" Bulma yelled after waiting in the car for a minute, but then Vegeta took of to the sky and flew away.   
"Oh Kami! Will he ever change?" Bulma sighed and started the car and drove home.   
  
When Bulma arrived at the C.C., Vegeta was already there. He walked towards the fridge and opened it just to close it again, and then walked towards the table and grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. "Good idea!" Bulma said and grabbed one too. Vegeta wasn't surprised anymore, she was different and he knew it, this wasn't the 'weakling human' he used to know she was so different. 'I like this Bulma better, but she is worried about something, I just know it! But what for?' he tought. "What's on your mind?" he asked. Bulma looked up and he saw her sad eyes. She sighed but then spoke "Yamcha is coming over tomorrow.". "And why do you think that's a bad thing, you always want him around." Vegeta said. "Well, I just know we are gonna…." She stopped 'Kami! Am I talking to Vegeta about this!' she toughed but she didn't care and began talking again "break up if he found out." A tear went down her cheek, but she didn't stop talking "but I don't want to change! Not even for him! I.. I.. I think I don't feel the same for him anymore….." with that she stood up and went upstairs to her room. Vegeta eyes followed her, he wanted to say something to make her feel better but he didn't say anything and went to his own room.   
  
He didn't fully understand her problems, why did she have changed anyway and how? Hundreds and hundreds of questions went trough his head and he couldn't sleep. He lay awake on his bed and stared at the sealing. Then suddenly he heard something in the corridor. Then his door went open and Bulma came in. Vegeta watched her coming closer to his bed. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Bulma asked. 'She is so beautiful!', Vegeta toughed. Bulma waited for an answer but it never came. Vegeta pulled the sheets away and took Bulma in his arms and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the sheets back over the two of them and in each other's arms the fell asleep.  
  
  
The next morning  
  
Vegeta woke up, he had a nice dream: He was back on Vegeta-sei, he was King and had the most beautiful mate he could imagine.   
He knew Bulma was his mate in his dreams but he wasn't disgusted, he even hoped that the dream would become reality. 'Kami! I need a miracle for that! But there aren't such things as miracles..' he toughed and sighed. (If he only knew…..)  
He opened his eyes and looked at Bulma. 'Why did she even come here in the first place?'. Bulma was still asleep. She used his chest as a pillow and her arms were tight around him as if she was scared to lose him or something…  
She woke up, "Morning." She murmured. "Hmm." Was the answer she got back. "Have you slept well?" Vegeta asked when she was fully awake. "Uh huh. Thanks for letting me sleep here, I didn't want to be lonely." She said. Vegeta nodded. "What time is Yamcha coming?" Vegeta asked. "11 O clock." answered Bulma. "Then you have two minutes to get ready."  
"WHAT?!!" Bulma jumped out bed and ran to the closet. "WERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES??" she yelled. "Ehm. Bulma you're in my room." Vegeta explained but Bulma didn't listen to his explanation. "You.. You called me by my name!" a smile grew on her face. She was so surprised that she had to sit down.   
  
"Bulma? Bulma dearest?" a voice came from down stairs. "Where are you?"  
It was Yamcha. Bulma ignored him and was still smiling at Vegeta and he stared back. "I think we should better go downstairs, you don't want your boyfriend to find you in my bed. Don't you?" Vegeta said. "Y.. Yeah, you're right." They went downstairs and Bulma greeted Yamcha. "Have you forgotten that I was coming over today?" Yamcha asked. "No, I was sleeping, I just woke up." She answered. "This is not like you Bulma dear! Usually you are fully dressed and waiting for me!" Yamcha said, surprised but pompously. "Yeah, well, I went to bed late yesterday!" Bulma was getting angry. "But you never stay up l... Eh... Never mind! What'll we do? Go out for a walk?" "Yeah, I have to tell you something..." They walked into the garden, because Bulma was still in her night-gown she couldn't walk outside the garden.  
"What's wrong Bulma-chan? I can see there's something going on!" Yamcha began.  
"Well..." began Bulma, "I think you'd better sit down, Yamcha..." Yamcha sat down. "Well?" "I think it's better if I show you..." With these words, her tail came in sight. "WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!!! A SNAKE!!!" Yamcha screamed. "Hihi! That's not a snake, you dummy! That's my tail!" "WHAT?!" "Shhht!" "A..... A tail?! Where did you get a tail?" "I don't know! But I've done some tests, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm a.... Saiyan!"  
  
  
  
Hey! Bulma and Vegeta are being nice to each other? What will Yamcha do now he knows the truth? Stay tuned!!!!  
  
  
Next Chapter will be up on Saturday, I think.. Sorry I can't do it sooner…   



	5. Chapter five

Sorry it took so long.. I didn't have time….   
Thanks for the reviews, (and for the p.s.)  
I hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Yamcha began laughing, "Gosh Bulma! You're a great actor! I almost believed you!" he said surprised. "Yamcha, this is serious!" Bulma was angry because Yamcha didn't believe her. Yamcha reached out and grabbed Bulma's tail and pulled. "GRROWWW!!!!" Yamcha jumped backwards, the tail had moved in his hands! Bulma was crying out because of the pain in her tail. She looked up at Yamcha and saw in his face what she was afraid of, the disgusted look he was giving her. "H.. How?" he asked looking up and down her body. "I..I.. I don't know." She murmured, her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were red. "But, do.. do you act like them?" Yamcha asked.  
"Yes, I eat like them and I feel a lot better. I like being a Saiyan and I'm not going to try going back to normal." Bulma answered. Her tail disappeared under her night-gown and she stood up. "You're the same as that monkey Vegeta!" Yamcha stated. "He's no monkey! And so am I! If you can't live with me as a Saiyan than it's over between us!" Bulma yelled. "Bye Bul.. Saiyan!" and Yamcha flew away. Bulma walked back to the C.C.   
  
Vegeta was already eating, he had overloaded the table with food because he remembered how much Bulma ate last night. When he saw her enter the kitchen he knew it was over between her and that sorry excuse of a human.   
"Eat something, it'll make you feel better." He suggested. Bulma sat down in silence and began chewing on a slice of bread, but soon she had eaten all the food that Vegeta hadn't got his hands on. "Few.. I do feel a lot better." "Thought so... Why did you break up with... Eh... Did you break up with him?" Vegeta asked. "Why do you care?" Bulma mumbled. "Eh... I don't... Never mind okay! I was just trying to be interested in your stupid life, but as it is so boring, I don't want to know anymore!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma giggled. "What's so funny?" "Nothing…" "Never mind, I'm out of here." With that Vegeta stood up and went training. 'He's so cute when he's angry!' and Bulma giggled again.  
Bulma washed the dishes and went to her lab. There she began another research about her being a Saiyan.   
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
"The baka did it again!" she cursed and walked out of her lab slamming the door shut behind her. "VEGETA!!! YOU BAKA!!! I WONT REPAIR THE GRAVITY ROOM THIS TIME!!!" she yelled. "I don't think that's necessary if it's not broken." someone said from behind her. "Who? Who are you? And where are you?" she looked around. "I'm here." suddenly a dark-blue skinned alien appeared in front of her. Her eyes grew wide, "What.. What do you want from me?" she asked.   
"I.. Or no, We want you." It said calm. "Why? Why me?" she said getting scared. "You, my dear, are a Saiyan with blue hair. Our boss collect's Saiyans… But he prefers the female species." It explained. " Well, I'm not coming with you so go away!" Bulma yelled backing away. "You don't have a choice, young lady." With that two aliens appeared behind her and pulled her hands behind her back then she felt handcuffs around her wrists. A blindfold went over her eyes. "LET ME GO!!!" she screamed. "We will in a few seconds." an alien explained. A few seconds later they let her go and removed the handcuffs. Bulma threw the blindfold away. She didn't know where she was. It looked to her like a prison. There was one stone wall and the other three were made of bars. There was a bed, a toilette, a table with two chairs and there was a closet.  
"Hello? Where am I? Is anybody there?" she looked at her clothes, they were ripped and there was blood on it. She found out that the blood came from her wrists, "Stupid handcuffs!" she cursed. She sat down on the bed. 'What happened in those few seconds with the blindfold?' she thought.   
  
  
Vegeta heard Bulma scream about him braking the gravity room. He looked around. 'I didn't brake anything.. Not yet that is..' he thought. 'But a fight with Bulma can be fun! I'll go find her and be annoying' he walked towards her lab. "Oh no.." he hissed when he saw Mrs. Briefs and Mr. Briefs in the hallway. If that wasn't enough torture for him the Son family and the other fighters were there to. 'Why is everybody staring at the ground?' he moved a little closer and saw a piece-of-cloth and blood on the floor. "What happened here?" he asked. Everybody looked at him. "Bulma is gone.. The only thing that's left is this." Mr. Briefs said pointing at the mess on the floor. "Mrs. Briefs heard Bulma talking and then yelling that she wanted that they let her go." Goku said. "Who are 'they'?" Vegeta asked. "Ah.. We don't know." Krillin answered. "There aren't any clues?" Vegeta screamed. Everybody was surprised to see the worried look on Vegeta's face. "Well, there's this thingy we found.." Goku said holding it up.  
  
  
What did Goku find? Where is Bulma and what will happen to her? Stay tunned!  
  
Did you like this Chapter? I do hope so. Please review if you have a good idea or something you want to happen. And if you have no ideas then review anyway and tell me if you liked this chapter.   
  



	6. Chapter six... finally

Chapter Six  
  
  
Vegeta snatched it from Goku's hands and took a look at it. It was familiar for him. The Saiyans had used it a lot on Vegeta-sei. You could travel light-years with it in just a few seconds. With this he could go to Bulma! With this he could save her! He was just about to tell the rest what the thing was but something stopped him. He wanted to save Bulma by himself without the others knowing it. Finally he spoke up. "I don't know what it does but maybe I can find out. Just give me some time." With that he walked away.  
  
He went to Bulma's lab. This is a good place. I'll go now... He concentrated really good on Bulma's ki. And then there was a bright flash. He felt himself moving really fast. I'm curious where I'm going... Vegeta thought. Then he stood still. He allmost fell over. He opened his eyes, and looked around. Two chairs, a table, a toilet, a bed and a closet. There was a big hump in the bag. He walked towards it, wondering if it was Bulma. Then the thing moved. Blue hair... 'It's Bulma... I guess...' he leaned closer. "Woah!" he was pushed forwards and feel on top of what he thought was Bulma. Someone pulled the travel thingy out of his hands and he heard a click from the lock. He was in some kind of prison with Bulma. This couldn't get any worse. It could! Bulma woke up and was very pissed of. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" she yelled. "This is not your bed!" he yelled back. "Yes it is!!! And this is my room too!" Vegeta was stunned. Her room? Huh? "Who are you anywayz?" she yelled. "Who I am?! Don't you know?! Bulma? What's happened to you?! You remember me, don't you? This is just one sick joke? Isn't it? BULMA!!! DAMMIT WOMAN!!! JUST SAY THIS IS A STUPID, SICK JOKE!!!" "Go away!" "I.. Bulma? I'm not going anywhere till you remember who I am!" he said sitting down on her bed. "How do you know me?" "How? I lived in your house and we hated each other but it was going better." "You're from Vegeta-sei to! It's so sad that it isn't there anymore! It was such a beautiful planet!" "B... But Bulma! You couldn't have known about Vegeta-sei!" "Why couldn't I? I'm a Saiyan, right? And I've lived on Vegeta-sei, until it exploded. I was a little girl, but still... I remember it as it was yesterday..." "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta yelled. "Who are you to say that?!" Bulma yelled back. "I'm Vegeta!" "Wait... V... Vegeta?" 'Finally! She remembers me!' Vegeta thought. "Prince Vegeta! I am your humble servant!" Bulma said. "Huh?" Vegeta was so surprised he couldn't say more than that. "Tell me how I can make it up to you!" she begged with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry! Are you really a Saiyan?" he asked. "Yes, Vegeta-sama!" she showed him her tail. "Wow!" her tail was the same colour blue as her hair. 'It's so pretty! I said I would take her as my mate if she was Saiyan but now she treats me as her prince!' he thought.   
"Er... shh... Hush now..." Vegeta said quietly. Bulma looked up. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Vegeta-sama, can I say something personal?" "Sure, go ahead..." "You're cute..." She turned her head away, and waited for the pain to come. But Vegeta didn't hit her. She looked up. Vegeta watched her with surprise in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I er... Aren't you going to hit me?" "Ehm, no. I wasn't going to do that! Why would I do that?" "Because you're the prince and I'm not even from the third class." She explained looking at the ground. "I don't mind what class you are for me you are as good as a princess!" Vegeta said. "You really mean it!" Bulma said happily. "Yeah! Of course!" he said. Bulma stood up and hugged him. Vegeta smiled and hugged back. "Oh my! This is the best day in my entire live!" Bulma said. 'The mine too…' Vegeta thought.   
  
Suddenly the door opened. "WHO ARE YOU?!" A voice yelled. "I am Prince Vegeta, from Vegeta-sei!" "Sure you are. How did you get here and what are you doing with my wife?" "W... Wife? Bulma? Are you married to this.... This.... Thing?" It was a thing. It was really ugly, blobby and it smelled. Vegeta wasn't sure what it was, so he called it a thing. "I... I don't know..." "Yes, she is married to me!" said the thing. "You really are?" Vegeta asked again. "Yes, she is!" the thing yelled. "Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "I don't know him." she whispered, she was even a little scared of that blobby thing. "You stay away from her!" Vegeta growled powering up and walking towards the thing. "What the hell!" the thing cursed backing away.   
"Guards!!!" The blob yelled. Suddenly the whole hallway was filled with weakling guards. 'This is going to be fun!' Vegeta thought... "C'mon Bulma, we're going to have some fun!" Vegeta said. "You can kill these so called guards!" "If you say so, Vegeta!" Bulma said, while they were stepping outside into the hallway. "Okay! You take those four on the right and I'll take the rest!" he ordered and began fighting with the first two, who were out in no time. Bulma had fun fighting the first but the second one was to hard for her so Vegeta knocked him out and went back to the others. Bulma killed five more and everybody was death or unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!  
I'm so sorry, it took this soooo long! Will you please forgive me?  
I shall try to write more soon….  
I think the next chapter is going to be online next week… But I don't promise anything…  
  
Next chapter: Vegeta and Bulma are trying to find a way home… Vegeta tries to get Bulma back to normal…   



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
The next day down on earth Goku made his way to the Capsule Corp. to see if Vegeta found out something about the mystery thingy. 'I haven't felt his ki for a couple of hours… I guess he's keeping it all the way down..' he thought as he looked into the kitchen and saw that Vegeta wasn't there. He walked upstairs and on his way he saw Mr. Briefs. "Morning! Have you seen Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Ehm… No, I haven't seen him for a while… Why don't you try the gravity room?" "Nope, he's not there or else I would have sensed his ki already… Where could that men be?" whit that Goku used his instant transmission to check every room in the house.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta made their way outside. "Wow! What a huge city! Let's ask witch planet we're on! Eh… My prince!" Bulma forgot to speak at him with a royal name. "Yeah, good idea, and call me Vegeta." They walked down the street. Creatures of all species, sizes, colors and many weird aliens were the habitants of the planet. They walked into a building they recognized as a hotel.   
They walked to a lady that sat in a locket. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what planet we're on?" Vegeta asked. The lady looked at him if she had seen a ghost.   
"My Prince!!! Saiyan no Ouji!!!(Please tell me if I wrote it wrong…) You're on Yourumack, sire!" She said not daring to look at his face again. Everybody in the hotel looked at Vegeta and they began bowing down for him.  
"Do you take money for a planet called Earth?" Vegeta asked ignoring the aliens on the ground. "You can have a room for free, sire! Let me show you the way to the royal chamber!" she said standing up and gestured him to follow. When they arrived at the top floor, she opened a huge door leading into the biggest and most beautiful room Bulma had ever seen. "It's so beautiful!" Bulma sighed as she walked into the room first followed by Vegeta.   
  
The lady looked shocked that Vegeta had a female with him but wished them a nice stay and informed that they could call downstairs if they would need anything. Finally she left the room and went back downstairs.  
  
Vegeta lay down on the king-sized bed. "We shouldn't have a problem getting of this planet!" he smiled. "Getting of this planet? Where do you want to go?" Bulma asked surprised. "Back to Earth where I ehm.. we came from." He answered. "Don't know what you're talking about Vegeta but I will go with you if that's alright, I don't want to leave you after you saved me!" she said giving him a shy smile. 'couldn't hurt to have her my mate before she change back to normal and maybe it'll never happan..' he thought. "You don't have to leave me! We could be together forever and ever and ever…" they moved closer and closer till their noses touched, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and soon they were kissing passionately.   
Suddenly Bulma pulled back. "VEGETA!!! What are you trying to do!!!! I know things were going better between us but kissing me while I'm sleeping is the lowest thing you can do!" Bulma yelled. "YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Vegeta screamed and hugged her crying into her hair. "What's come over you?" Bulma asked. "You where abducted and you are saiyan and you treated me as your prince and we're on a planet that knows me as their prince and we can leave soon, I hope!" Vegeta explained. "Oh.. yeah, I remember the blindfold." Bulma said. Suddenly Vegeta remembered something. He turned Bulma around. "Vegeta?! What are you doi…" "AAAHH!!!! You… You're tail is still there!!!" Vegeta screamed. "Well duh! Did you think it would fall off or something?" "You're not surprised about the tail?" Vegeta asked stunned. "No, it just appeared. But that was days ago." Bulma explained. "You… You're a Saiyan…" he said very shocked. "Yes, and I like it! Yamcha doesn't like it, though." She said a little sad. "That blasted human isn't good enough for you! You need a better mate." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him, 'Is he talking about himself?' she decided she would ask, "Do you mean you want me to be your wife?"  
  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter 7, hope you like it!  
Please review… And thank you everybody that did!  
Want to know what Vegeta is going to answer? Than stay tuned for another exciting chapter of 'A falling star legend!  
  
  
  



End file.
